


Obedience

by sithmoonchild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, collar kink, leash kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithmoonchild/pseuds/sithmoonchild
Summary: Kylo was too afraid to get close to Hux. Started ghosting him when things were going well. He feels bad and shows up at Hux's house to apologize...  :^)





	Obedience

There was an intolerable stinging behind Kylo’s eyes where all his demons lived. They used to hide there, quiet and insufferable, but lately they’d been boiling to the surface. Bubbling over. Scalding hot water in the faces of everyone in his path. Including Hux. Against his better judgement, Kylo found himself at the door of Hux’s house, holding a bouquet of overpriced flowers and wiping his sweaty palms against his pants. He’d rehearsed this moment a thousand times in his head, in front of his mirror, in his sleep… but nothing could have truly prepared him for the look on Hux’s face when he opened the door to find Kylo standing there, the tip of his nose red from the cold. Kylo took a step forward. 

“Hux, I-“

“You’ve been careless, Kylo. You’ve been terribly careless. Come in.” Hux’s eyes slithered over Kylo’s body. Slowly. Kylo could feel the parts he lingered on ignite like there were flames under his skin. Hux walked back into the house, leaving the door open behind him as a sign for Kylo to follow.

“Hux, please, let me explain. My head hasn’t been in the right place, okay? My head hasn’t been right.” Kylo spoke fast, his words charged with exhaustion and electricity as he shut the door behind him and followed Hux into the sitting room beside the kitchen. 

“Would you care for some tea?” Hux had his back turned to Kylo, crossing through the sitting area and into the kitchen without so much as a glance behind him. Kylo stood awkwardly beside the sofa, still holding the flowers.

“No thank you. These are for you, by the way.” Kylo set the bouquet down on the coffee table and took a seat, running one of his hands over his face and up through his hair. He sighed and looked down at his shoes. What was he even doing here? He heard some quiet shuffling in the kitchen and soon Hux was taking a seat in the armchair across from him, taking a sip of his tea and placing the cup and saucer beside him on the end table.

“You’ve been avoiding me. Not answering my calls. Not returning any of my messages. Did you expect me to chase you? I took it as a sign that you weren’t interested.”

“But I am. I am interested. Sir.” Kylo looked up from his shoes and met Hux’s gaze. Hux raised his chin, looking down the bridge of his nose at Kylo. 

“Is that so?” Hux tilted his head. “Come.” He pointed to the floor in front of him, waiting for Kylo to obey. And obey he did. In a second Kylo was kneeling in front of Hux, hands on his thighs where Hux always wanted them to be. In the perfect position. It felt like second nature to him. “So obedient for me now, my pet. What a shame you had to be so selfish this past week. The fun we could have had.” Hux leaned forward and gently lifted Kylo’s chin, but Kylo could feel the weight in the room; the weight in his body. He couldn’t look Hux in the eye again. “Look at me,” Hux whispered, leaning closer still to Kylo’s face. Kylo could smell his breath. Brandy and cinnamon. He was lost in desire when he felt the sting of Hux’s hand on his cheek. A slap. “I told you to look at me. You said you were still interested. Prove it. Look at me.” Kylo’s breath caught in his throat and he felt himself already hardening in his trousers. He looked up and found Hux’s eyes. There was something so visceral and beautiful there that it caught Kylo off guard and he gasped softly. “There’s my pet. Go fetch your collar.” Hux purred. Kylo began to stand but before he could lift himself Hux leaned forward and grabbed the back of his hair, pulling down so Kylo’s chin lifted and his neck strained. “What have you forgotten?” Hux cooed. 

“Yes sir.” Kylo whispered.

“I’m sorry, darling. What was that? Speak up.” Hux tugged harder on Kylo’s hair and Kylo trapped a moan in the back of his throat, eyes rolling back in his head. 

“Yes sir.” Kylo said again. Louder this time, his voice a rumble of thunder in Hux’s quiet house.

“Much better.” Hux said, curling his lip into a vicious smile and releasing his grip on Kylo’s hair. Kylo stood to retrieve his collar, cock throbbing in his pants, heart pounding in his chest, ears ringing. He knew Hux was going to punish him, was going to make the rest of this week hell for him in the best way. Kylo swallowed another moan as he took his collar from the hook and felt the weight of it in his hands. He blinked hard and sighed. 

“Come, love. Bring it here.” Kylo turned to see Hux taking another sip of his tea and placing the cup back on its saucer before moving forward in his chair and holding out his hands. He crossed the room swiftly and knelt in front of Hux again, this time with his back to him so Hux could wrap the collar around Kylo’s neck. The closer Hux’s skin was to Kylo the more Kylo could smell his cologne. Something expensive and hedonic, seeping into Kylo’s pores and working its magic on him, poisoning his bones with an ache he never wanted to rid himself of. Hux finished fastening the collar and ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair, sending shivers down his spine. He let his eyes flutter shut when Hux leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kylo’s ear. “Stay.” Hux whispered, the heat of his breath igniting a pool of lava in Kylo’s stomach. Kylo inched forward from between Hux’s thighs to allow Hux to stand and retrieve the leash. It was a simple black leash, but Kylo was vibrating with pleasure at the way it looked in Hux’s hands, the way Hux’s wrist, exposed by how he’d rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt, extended forward to attach it. And with one rough tug, Kylo was following Hux up the stairs, already gone, lost to this daze of self-indulgent bliss, yet still somehow present enough to feel all his senses heightened, every nerve in his body buzzing. Hux stopped when they reached the bed, turning and sitting, smiling in satisfaction when Kylo took his command to kneel again between Hux’s thighs.

Hux unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Fueling the fire in Kylo’s veins, letting his head fall back as he stroked himself and giving an obscene moan that made Kylo lean forward ever so slightly, wanting to get closer still. 

“Do you see what you- ah- do to me, my pet? Even in your disobedience, your eagerness is what eats at me. And you have been so misbehaved I can’t wait to punish you.” Hux lowered his head again when Kylo rested his chin upon his knee, both of his hands gripping Hux’s calf. Hux laughed wickedly. 

“Please, Sir. I promise to be obedient. I promise to do as you say.” Kylo’s brow furrowed, his voice faltering, bottom lip quivering. Hux huffed.

“Your mouth.” Hux commanded, letting Kylo lean forward to place his lips against the tip of Hux’s throbbing cock. Kylo opened his mouth, a half smile on his face when Hux gripped the back of his head again and used his hair to pull his face away. Hux laughed harder, then. Razor sharp laughter, piercing into Kylo, making him sick with need. “Oh, my sweet Kylo. You have some nerve. And so much to learn. You must be punished. You must redeem yourself before you can be rewarded.” 

“Please-“ Kylo was begging.

“Ah ah, undress, then get on all fours on the bed. Go on.” Hux stood in one swift movement, closing his pants again and walking away from Kylo as he did what he was told, undressing and leaving his clothes in a neat pile on the floor beside the bed. When he’d adjusted himself just so, facing the elaborate headboard, back arched as Hux liked, knees against the silky sheets, he felt a cold hand rest against the bottom of his spine, followed by the feeling of a material he recognized all too well. Hux’s favorite flogger. Kylo swallowed hard and felt the tip of his cock already leaking. Hux’s voice came to him then like pin pricks on his skin. 

“I am going to punish you so _deliciously_ , Kylo Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> First piece I've uploaded in a while, so thank you to everyone for your continued positivity and support, I hope you love this one. <3


End file.
